Confession to Conception
by SarreBear
Summary: How I would have done "Touched". Rated M for...well what do you think? S-E-X! Richard/Kahlan


My version of "Touched." I blended some things from the books and the show and sprinkled it with some artistic license to make the whole thing fit. Rated M for…well, what do you think? Richard/Kahlan

**Confession to Conception**

With a moan Kahlan flipped them over so she was on top, seductively leaning over Richard. As she ran her hands up his smooth, muscular chest he raised his hips under her, pushing his hardness against her softness. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her power simmering under the surface just waiting to be released. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold it in for much longer, and why should she? Richard was already under confession and perfectly safe from her touch. She allowed Richard to flip them back over and her hands sought to free the hardness she felt from their cloth prison. Her hands were shaky, and didn't obey her as she fumbled with the laces. Richard gave a small chuckle and raised up from her, removing his mouth from her neck and with one hand loosened them enough to allow her to shove them roughly from his strong hips. Her eyes widened at the site of him. She had seen him naked before, of course, in their travels but never hard and never this close. She moaned at the thought of him inside of her and tried to pull him back down to her. He looked down at her, his eyes dark with passion and pleasure and for a moment she thought she saw Her Richard again. She reminded herself that if given the choice, this _was_ what Her Richard would want. He wanted to be with her, and he had made references before about wanting a child.

Richard moved lower, pulling her skirts up around her creamy thighs. He touched her gently the tip of his finger stroking her opening and all thoughts about if this was right or wrong were flung from Kahlan's head as she released her power with a tiny cry.

***

Zed felt like a dirty old pervert, watching his grandson in such a way. His voyeurism had its purpose, however. Annabell kneeled not far off, with the supplies that would be needed to take her powers at the exact right moment. Every day he was pained with the guilt of knowing that he was responsible for putting his own grandson in danger. The unhappiness that Richard had been feeling these past months were all his doing. Kahlan was another story – such a strong, kind young woman who had to shoulder a burden heavier than anyone before her. If he could give them this, than it was worth whatever indecencies and risks that were involved.

The thunder without sound washed over him. It was time.

***

Kahlan's eyes were squeezed shut in ecstasy when it happened, so she didn't see the flash of light that enveloped Richard but she felt the tremor of magic flow through the air. She felt Richard still and her first thought was of only wanting him to continue.

"Kahlan," he whispered her name, his voice husky. She looked up at him and knew in an instant: he was free. That tremor she felt was Zed releasing him from Annabell's confession. She couldn't stop the laugh of astonishment that passed her lips. Of course! Why had she not thought of it? Her power, once used, took time to recoup. He was safe for a few precious moments, and she was going to take advantage of every second of it.

"Richard, it is safe. If you want-"she wasn't able to finish her sentence as his lips descended upon hers in a crushing kiss. She raised her hips to him, as he had done earlier and he responded enthusiastically. Positioning himself at her entrance he broke the kiss. He stared into her blue eyes, stroking her face with his thumbs. Their breath came ragged.

"I love you, Kahlan" he whispered, taking her face in his hands for a gentle kiss as he slowly entered her. She moaned with the feel of him. He sheathed himself fully within her and paused, waiting for her to adjust. She was so tight, but soaking wet for him. Impatient, Kahlan wrapped her legs around him tightly, encouragingly. Again, he responded to her urgings with enthusiasm. He began to slowly pump within her, speckling kisses across her face, neck and breasts as he did so. Kahlan's breaths came in shallow gasps as waves of pleasure washed over her. She whispered his name over and over, telling him that she loved him. He responded with murmurings of her beauty, her strength and his own love for her. She began to fall into rhythm with him, her hips rising to meet every thrust. Kahlan felt the muscles in her stomach tighten with every one, her finish growing closer and closer. Her body was on fire but she didn't want to put it out, not just yet. She twisted her fingers in his hair, pulling him down to her for a hard, passionate kiss. Their tongues mingled together, playing, teasing, and tasting each other. She bit his lower lip gently, then a little harder. He moved to nibble at her earlobe, and then the place where her neck met her shoulder. His speed increased his breath hot against her skin. Kahlan's back arched with such force at her climax that she raised them both from the ground. Richard held her close to his chest and picked up speed again, taking her breath away with ever y plunge. When his own finish came it came with her names on his lips.

***

Richard stared up at the bright sky, trying in vain to catch his breath. Against him, Kahlan trembled as she pressed her face to his chest. He laid one of their discarded cloaks; he didn't care to see whose, over them. He stroked her long hair absently.

"Are you okay?" he felt her nod against him. She looked up at him from under heavy lids.  
"I'm fine. Are you? I mean, are you okay with not having a choice in things?" Richard sat up, concern in his eyes as he took her face in his hands.

"Kahlan, you know when I was released. I did have a choice and I made it." Kahlan gave a weak smile. How many men would say no if they found themselves about to have sex with a woman?

"Richard, I'm talking about the baby. Are you okay with the fact that we may have just made a child together without you having the opportunity to think the choice over?" This time, Richard settled back down in the grass, his arm loose around her. She stayed on her side, looking down at him. She couldn't read the look on his face, an unusual situation for a Confessor. Finally, Richard raised his other hand and laid it on her stomach. A smile spread across his face and his eyes lit with happiness.

"I couldn't be happier. In fact, are you sure we shouldn't…you know…make _sure_ that you have conceived?" Kahlan let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. With a laugh she bent to kiss him. Richard grabbed her and pulled her down against him, his hands holding the back of her head as he deepened the kiss.

"I'm afraid, Richard this was a rare opportunity. We will simply have to hope that we've been blessed. Confessors are fertile, as I imagine Seekers are."

"You will be a wonderful mother, Kahlan. I cannot wait to meet our daughter."

"And you, Richard Cypher, Seeker of Truth, will be the most amazing father. I am proud to carry your child."

Richard took her hand and laid it over her stomach, his large, tanned hand covering his smaller pale one. They lay like that as night fell.

*~* The End *~*


End file.
